Mata Ketiga
by Azureila
Summary: Matt bangga menjadi orang ketiga. Sama sekali tak ada hinanya, karena dia ada demi memastikan Mello bahagia.


**Mata Ketiga**

**Disclaimer**: Death Note belongs to Ooba Tsugumi and Obata Takeshi. Kecuali peristiwa _canon_ dan para karakter, seluruh elemen di dalam fanfic ini adalah milik saya.

**Summary**: Matt bangga menjadi orang ketiga. Sama sekali tak ada hinanya, karena dia ada demi memastikan Mello bahagia.

.

.

_Dear_ **Anoctnymous**,

_Terima kasih untuk antusiasme serta cinta yang menginspirasi_

_Untukmulah, pertama dan terutama, Mata Ketiga tercipta_

_._

_.  
><em>

Lebih dari 4000 kata. Saya bahagia. Rampungnya fanfic ini tak lepas dukungan sahabat-sahabat tercinta. **HalfMoon-Smile**, **isumi 'kivic'**, dan **AnnaYuki**, terima kasih banyak. Untuk kata-kata yang menyemangati. Untuk perhatian yang stabil melindungi. Kalian adalah pahlawan dalam banyak arti.

Tak ketinggalan, terima kasih sedalam-dalamnya untuk semua _author/reader_ yang telah memberi** Leading Light **banyak atensi. Terima kasih karena telah menjadi cahaya yang menerangi.

**Eszett del Roya** dan **Sanich Iyonni**, terima kasih atas koreksi manisnya ;)

Semoga fanfic ini bisa menghibur Noct dan semua penggemar Matt di FDNI, ya :D

_Enjoy! _

* * *

><p><em>To any artist, worthy of the name, all in nature is beautiful, because his eyes, fearlessly accepting all exterior truth, read there, as in an open book, all the inner truth.<em>

**-Auguste Rodin-**

* * *

><p>Matt tak pernah menyesal menjadi pihak ketiga.<p>

Tidak pernah merutuki posisinya sebagai nomor _**tiga**_.

Senantiasa rela berdiri di belakang nomor _**dua**_.

Banyak yang menganggapnya kurang ambisius. Tak sedikit pula yang berpendapat bahwa pada cita-citanya dia kurang fokus. Matt tidak tergerak untuk menanggapinya. Baginya, pendapat siapa pun yang menjatuhkan vonis tanpa mengenal kepribadiannya yang berlapis-lapis, sepantasnya ditepis habis. Bukan berarti dia sadis. Matt hanya tidak ingin berurusan dengan hal-hal sepele yang membuat kestabilan emosinya terkikis.

Cukup dirinya yang tahu, bahwa dia memiliki alasan tersendiri. Buat apa dia berbagi pada mereka yang enggan mengerti?

Oleh karena itulah, tidak masalah baginya larut dalam dunianya sendiri, sembari diam-diam mengamati kompetisi abadi di panti asuhan ini.

Penghuni Wammy's House menyebutnya persaingan tanpa harapan; tanpa harapan, karena sekeras apa pun Mello berusaha, dia tak juga beranjak dari posisi kedua. Tanpa harapan, karena sedalam apa pun Mello menenggelamkan diri dalam lautan buku, Near tetaplah berada di posisi pertama. Tanpa harapan, karena setiap kali skor tes diumumkan, Mello akan menggeram dalam lalu bergumam, "Lagi-lagi aku gagal mengalahkannya."

Namun, tidak demikian halnya bagi Matt. Seringkali, tanpa diketahui, ketika jenius berambut merah itu mengalihkan perhatian dari PSP yang tergenggam di tangannya, dia ingin tertawa keras-keras. Ingin mengekspresikan kepuasannya lepas-lepas. Jika anak-anak lain menafsirkan persaingan Mello dan Near sebagai persaingan tanpa harapan, Matt pribadi menginterpretasikannya sebagai _hiburan pengusir kejenuhan_. Hiburan yang atraktif lagi menantang, dipertunjukkan oleh dua insan pemilik otak-otak brilian.

Dirinya, si nomor tiga, adalah penonton setia drama yang dipentaskan oleh dua aktor cemerlang itu. Dirinyalah pemerhati rahasia dari dialog-dialog enigmatis yang—walaupun diutarakan dengan suara tipis—terdengar begitu lantang di telinganya. Dirinyalah yang bertindak sebagai mata ketiga, manakala dua pemeran utama bertukar makna lewat peleburan tatapan mata.

_Persaingan klasik_, kata mereka? Natural, ya, tetapi sama sekali bukan kompetisi konvensional, menurut Matt. Memang, dia dulu adalah bagian dari kaum mayoritas yang menganut satu pendapat umum: Mello akan terus mengejar Near sampai mati, sedangkan Near sendiri akan terus bersikap tidak peduli. Ternyata, pernyataan semacam itu tak lebih dari ilusi yang dapat dengan mudah dikontradiksi, jika saja mereka—para pengamat yang menyaksikan dari garis pinggir—sudi meluangkan waktu sejenak untuk memahami.

Berapa banyak manusia yang hanya semena-mena mengira-ngira, tanpa mampu dengan seksama menganalisa?

Statistik tak mampu mengukurnya secara mutlak, lagipula dia tak berniat menghamba pada angka-angka. Dia ingin memastikan posisinya sebagai manusia dengan nalar yang menyala.

Demi menyelidiki sesuatu yang pernah dilabelinya sebagai _kompetisi hidup-mati_, Matt bertransformasi menjadi pendengar yang peduli. Keluh kesah Mello yang dulu dianggapnya sebagai penguji kesabaran, mulai dipandangnya sebagai materi studi yang memuat berjuta misteri. Lecutan emosi Mello yang biasanya tidak dia hiraukan, mulai coba dilerainya dengan tawa dan canda. Waktu tidur Mello yang minim, terutama saat mendekati periode tes akademis, tidak hanya dilihatnya sebagai bentuk obsesi, tetapi juga sebagai manifestasi dedikasi.

Berkat cerita-cerita Mello tentang Near, Matt pun tergelitik untuk mengamati bocah pemecah _puzzle_ itu lebih dekat. Untuk melakukannya, dia tak boleh sampai mengusik baik Near maupun Mello. Ketika itulah, untuk pertama kalinya Matt menyadari bahwa tak ada ruginya menjadi nomor tiga. Bahkan bisa dikata dia memperoleh keuntungan yang tak terduga. Cukup dekat untuk mengintai. Cukup dekat untuk mempertahankan suasana damai. Kedudukan manis sekaligus posisi strategis bagi sang mata ketiga. Tak perlu terlibat dalam hubungan esoteris yang keduanya bina, namun cukup dekat untuk memperoleh pengamatan yang tajam dan akurat.

Sejak saat itu, Matt giat meneropong aksi maupun reaksi yang terjadi di dalam ruang lingkup dunia si nomor satu dan lawan pelengkapnya, si nomor dua, yang juga merupakan sahabat terbaik dirinya, si nomor tiga.

"Posisimu tidak abadi. Lihat saja, suatu saat aku akan mengalahkanmu dengan tanganku sendiri."

"Jika memang begitu keinginan Mello, saya menunggu realisasinya. Sampai saat itu tiba, saya akan tetap ada di sini."

Mello bergegas pergi, kecepatan langkahnya semakin tinggi, deru nafasnya bereskalasi, tetapi pada akhirnya dia pasti kembali. Kembali ke ruang bermain, menjumpai Near, sang inti eksistensi.

Mello menutupi tendensinya itu dengan mencoba bersikap tak peduli. Dia akan menjatuhkan tubuh rampingnya di kursi di dekat perapian, menggigiti cokelat batangan sambil membaca buku atau mengobrol dengan Matt. Sepintas tampak total mengabaikan Near yang dalam hening menyatukan keping demi keping puzzle berwarna hampa. Sekilas tampak benar-benar menikmati suplai cokelat yang diperolehnya, jika saja matanya tidak ingkar dengan mengawasi gerak-gerik Near beberapa menit sekali.

_Lucu sekali_, batin Matt geli, _terobsesi dengan seseorang sampai-sampai sekelilingmu tak lagi berarti. Memikirkan seseorang sedemikian intensnya sehingga kau punya energi untuk mengejarnya sampai mati_.

Namun, kejutan paling menyegarkan ternyata datang dari Near sendiri. Hipotesis 'dikejar sampai mati, Near tetap tidak akan peduli' runtuh seketika saat Matt menyadari pola repetitif ini: Mello pergi, Near tetap menyendiri. Ketika Mello kembali, Near sama sekali tak memberi isyarat bahwa dia ingin ditinggalkan sendiri.

Anak-anak lain sudah terbiasa menghadapi penolakan konstan manakala mereka mengajak Near untuk ikut bermain di luar ruangan, atau sekedar berkumpul, bercakap-cakap ringan sambil menikmati berbagai kudapan di waktu minum teh setiap jam lima sore. Sebagian besar dari anak-anak jenius itu tak berminat ditolak dua kali, maka mereka pun bergegas pergi. Tatapan dingin Near sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menyampaikan, "Tinggalkan saya sendiri. Saya lebih nyaman seperti ini."

Linda, gadis artistik dengan talenta seni lukis yang luar biasa, telah dikenal di kalangan teman-temannya sebagai pembujuk yang gigih. Namun, Linda sekalipun harus menyerah menghadapi Near yang amat sulit dipersuasi.

Satu-satunya sosok yang tersisa hanyalah Mello.

Dan sebagaimana fakta selalu berkata, Mello merupakan satu-satunya pengecualian. Pengecualian dari segala bentuk kewajaran. Pengecualian yang dalam diam diperbolehkan tumbuh dan berkembang. Pengecualian dari sendi-sendi konstruksi peraturan hidup yang Near ciptakan.

Satu hal yang Matt dapati (_dengan penuh kemenangan, dengan senyum yang susah-payah ditahan_) adalah Near diam-diam menikmati hubungan tarik-ulur ini.

Mello bisa saja kecewa setengah mati terhadap dirinya sendiri, marah sekali sampai menghentak-hentakkan kaki, tetapi selalu, akan selalu memacu dirinya untuk bisa kembali menjajari langkah Near.

Ada kalanya bibir Mello berkata _aku benci sekali padanya_, tetapi ucapan demikian tak lebih dari pelampiasan karena ketidakmampuannya menghadapi masalah dengan kepala dingin.

Mello boleh saja mengaku tidak peduli, tetapi jika Near sakit dan tidak bisa menghadiri kelas seperti biasa, jenius berambut pirang itu pasti gelisah sekali. Dia akan mengetuk-ngetukkan pensil ke meja dengan tidak sabar, merenggut kertas yang disodorkan dengan agak kasar, lalu mengerjakan ujian yang berlembar-lembar dengan tulisan tangan tajam berukuran besar. Jika belum juga mendengar kabar tentang Near, Mello akan melesat ke klinik, memastikan rivalnya itu sudah sehat, atau paling tidak, cukup kuat untuk tersadar. Keesokan harinya, ketika Near sudah sembuh dari demamnya dan siap berkompetisi lagi, Matt akan mendapati Mello menatap sosok seputih salju itu dengan sepasang mata yang berpendar.

Matt sering bertanya-tanya apakah Mello menyadari (_atau dia sebenarnya menyadari namun tak sudi mengakui?_) makna dari tindakan-tanduknya. Mello adalah pribadi yang impulsif, itu faktanya. Tetapi bukankah sifat itu merupakan salah satu pertanda kejujuran yang jelas terpancar? Impulsif, langsung mengikuti kata hati. Impulsif, melesat tanpa sempat dicegah kuasa logika. Impulsif, tak selalu benar menurut ukuran rasio, tetapi lebih lantang berbicara dibandingkan daya serangkaian lisan.

Satu hal yang pasti, Matt tahu Near cukup cerdas untuk memaklumi, bahkan memahami karakter sahabatnya yang satu ini. Kalau bukan begitu kenyataannya, bagaimana mungkin Near menikmati persaingan yang rumit namun mendebarkan ini? Bagaimana mungkin Near betah menghabiskan waktu hanya ditemani _puzzle_, suara patahan cokelat batangan, serta sesosok bocah obsesif yang begitu ingin menduduki takhtanya? Dan yang paling penting, bagaimana mungkin Near tidak meminta Mello pergi, seperti yang dilakukannya terhadap anak-anak panti asuhan yang lain?

Near belumlah sepenuhnya membuka diri, tetapi Matt mengerti, ada ruang dalam dirinya yang bisa Mello tempati. Ruang yang memungkinkan pikiran mereka bersekutu. Ruang yang memungkinkan pemahaman mereka menyatu. Ruang pribadi yang hanya bisa dimasuki ketika keberadaanmu sudah terpatri di dalam diri.

Ruang yang—Matt tersenyum getir sesaat—tidak akan pernah bisa dia masuki.

Karena dia hanyalah nomor _**tiga**_. Karena dia bukanlah peran utama yang senantiasa didamba. Karena tugasnya adalah mendukung nomor _**dua**_, walaupun itu artinya membiarkan nomor dua mendekati nomor _**satu**_ tanpanya. Karena dia adalah seorang pengamat alih-alih pelaku dalam relasi sarat enigma. Karena jauh di lubuk hati, dia sejak dahulu menyadari, bahwa dirinya berada di luar area.

Namun tak mengapa. Dia tak pernah meratapi takdirnya sebagai mata ketiga. Tak lain karena Matt adalah manusia yang menyadari makna dari perannya.

Maka ketika Mello pergi meninggalkan Wammy's House, bersumpah untuk meledakkan kepala Kira hingga hancur tak bersisa, Matt tidak menahannya. Mello pasti tetap teguh di jalan yang dipilihnya. Dia merelakan Mello pergi demi tujuan yang jauh lebih besar dari persahabatan sederhana mereka, yaitu menangkap dan mengadili pembunuh laki-laki langit yang selama ini menjadi panutan seluruh penghuni Wammy's House. Matt merelakan kepergiannya tanpa air mata. Dia melepas Mello dengan berkata, "Aku tahu kau pasti akan baik-baik saja."

Mello mengangguk, menggumamkan ucapan, "Terima kasih, Matt." kemudian perlahan lenyap ditelan guyuran hujan.

Matt menutup pintu, merasakan kehampaan yang menyakitkan memenuhi rongga dadanya. Dia berjalan menyusuri koridor, hendak kembali ke kamar, namun mendadak terhenti di tengah perjalanan. Sepasang mata hijau cemerlangnya bertemu dengan dua mata kelabu Near yang sendu.

"Mello sudah pergi."

"Ya. Sendiri."

Keduanya terdiam. Kata-kata tak lagi diperlukan ketika dua pikiran telah mencapai pemahaman mutual.

Siapakah yang mampu menjembatani jurang antara _**satu**_ dan _**tiga**_?

Hanya _**dua**_.

* * *

><p>Tahun demi tahun tergesa-gesa melintas. Sebentar saja Matt sudah berusia sembilan belas tahun.<p>

Sejak keluar dari Wammy's House empat tahun lalu, segera saja Matt menemukan dirinya terhanyut arus kehidupan yang lumrah dijalani oleh orang biasa. Menyaksikan perkembangan dunia, kali ini tak lagi dinaungi oleh proteksi institusi. Memanfaatkan bakat dan keterampilan untuk menyokong kehidupan yang tengah dijalani. Mencari hunian yang layak untuk ditempati, dengan biaya sewa yang tak terlalu membebani.

Setelah sempat berpindah-pindah tempat tinggal, Matt berhasil mendapatkan apartemen yang nyaman di jantung kota London. Entah karena permainan nasib atau sekedar kebetulan, aliran keberuntungannya bermuara ke lantai tiga. Nomor 333 terpatri jelas di pintu kamarnya. Untuk pertama kalinya semenjak peristiwa menyedihkan di bulan November 2004, dia ingin tertawa. Matt kembali diingatkan akan perannya, peran yang dia kira tak akan pernah lagi dijalankannya.

Bertekad mengabaikan aura nostalgia yang mulai menyerbu, Matt menyibukkan diri dengan menginspeksi setiap ruangan. Apartemen ini memiliki kamar mandi yang simpel dan bersih, dilengkapi bak mandi dan pancuran. Ruang duduk yang cukup terang terletak bersebelahan dengan dapur mini berporselin biru muda. Matt terutama menyukai kamar tidurnya, minimalis sekaligus menyuguhkan kesan teduh. Sebuah pintu kayu geser berpelitur menghubungkan Matt dengan beranda.

Dari beranda, pemuda berambut merah itu bisa melihat pemandangan indah sungai Thames. Aliran historis biru-kelabu itu membelah wilayah Inggris dengan anggun. Jembatan-jembatan terbentang perkasa di atas permukaan sungai, menghubungkan arus lalu lintas antar daratan. Perahu-perahu putih berjejer rapi di bibir sungai, mengambang tenang menunggu penumpang. Kala malam tiba, roda raksasa di seberang sungai memancarkan kerlap-kerlip megah cahaya. Itulah London Eye, bianglala radian kebanggaan Inggris Raya.

Sepintas, Matt tampak menjalani hidup yang tenang. Penghasilannya dari menciptakan bermacam _software_ maupun _game _untuk perusahaan-perusahaan papan atas membuat sisi finansialnya terbilang stabil. Bermain _game_ tetap menjadi hobinya yang utama. Dia sanggup menangguhkan mandi—puas hanya dengan mencuci muka dan menggosok gigi—ketika tengah menikmati petualangan virtual terbaru di depan monitor. Saat perutnya mulai berbunyi, Matt cukup menelepon restoran _pizza_ terdekat untuk memanfaatkan fasilitas _delivery_. Praktis.

Namun, terjadi satu perubahan signifikan yang tak terelakkan. Semenjak berusia delapan belas tahun, Matt mulai merokok. Aktivitas destruktif yang dilakukannya untuk membantai kesepian. Hampir tak tahan mempertahankan hidupnya yang stagnan tanpa perubahan.

Buku-buku bisa memberitahunya cara menaklukkan dunia lewat ilmu pengetahuan, namun di dalamnya tak pernah tertulis metode untuk memusnahkan keterasingan jiwa. Kecanggihan teknologi di satu sisi menawarkan petualangan nirbatas, namun di sisi lain menggiring penggunanya kepada alienasi. Gagal mengidentifikasi posisi diri sendiri di dunia yang terus berputar. Gagal menjalin relasi antara visi di dalam kepala dengan fakta-fakta di dunia nyata. Tak cukup giat, tak cukup kuat, tak cukup cepat beradaptasi dengan perubahan yang konstan terjadi. Tak cukup tangguh, tak cukup teguh menghadapi ketidakpastian masa depan.

Realita tidak mengenal posisi satu-dua-tiga. Di realita yang serba individualistis, setiap manusia adalah _**satu**_, tanpa _**dua**_ yang mengikuti, tanpa _**tiga**_ yang mendukung dengan cara mengamati.

Dunia orang dewasa, renung Matt suatu waktu, adalah dunia yang sepi. Berteman hampa, bersekutu dengan kekhawatiran tanpa jeda. Alih-alih maju demi menjawab pertanyaan '_ke mana dunia ini akan kubawa?_' dewasa ini manusia lebih sering menjebak diri dengan bertanya '_ke mana dunia ini membawaku?_'.

Matt salah satunya.

Hati kecilnya telah lebih dulu menyadari bahwa ketidakpastian berasal dari ketiadaan pegangan. Dulu, dia begitu menikmati perannya sebagai mata ketiga. Kini Matt tidak tahu harus berpegang pada apa. Hidup tak menghendakinya untuk kukuh menduduki kursi penonton. Mau tak mau dia harus terjun sendiri, menyongsong apa pun yang menanti.

Keharusan yang tak terelakkan ini membuatnya takut.

Dia bukanlah Mello atau Near yang gigih mengupayakan mimpi-mimpi besar mereka terealisasi. Di usia yang semakin dewasa, dia bahkan tak merasakan hal yang disebut Mello sebagai **komplikasi ambisi**—tubrukan angan-angan yang amat mendesak untuk diwujudkan. Matt ingin hidup apa adanya, menikmati kebahagiaan secara sederhana. Keinginannya yang paling mendasar adalah lepas dari kompleksitas serta intrik yang mengukungnya selama berada di Wammy's House. Tetapi, memanifestasikan impian kecil itu pun dia tak bisa. Alih-alih merasakan kedamaian, dirinya sekarang tengah berjuang melawan kekosongan. Di pusat kota London yang sarat vitalitas, Matt nyaris mati ditikam kejenuhan.

Matt tak ingin mengeluh. Dia tahu dia tak pantas mengeluh. Waktu belum menyuguhkan panggilan hidup yang membuatnya rela mengucurkan peluh.

"Apakah hidup sederhana itu dosa?" tanyanya pada Mello suatu hari.

Jenius berambut pirang itu tersenyum tipis. "Kepalamu terbentur sesuatu, Matt?"

Matt meletakkan PSP-nya di tempat tidur, bermaksud menegaskan maksudnya. "Aku serius bertanya."

Mello mengalihkan perhatian dari buku yang sedang ditekuninya. Dia meraih sebatang cokelat di meja, lalu mulai membuka bungkusnya. "Bagiku, hidup bukan soal benar atau salah. Kalau memang kau berkeinginan hidup sederhana, tak ada yang melarangmu. Hanya saja," ucapnya tegas, menggigit cokelat hingga patah berderak, "sekali kau memilih jalan itu, kau harus siap menanggung konsekuensinya."

Kening Matt berkerut. "Konsekuensi?"

"Matt," kata Mello, membidik tatapan hitam kelam kepada sepasang bola mata hijau zamrud, "apa arti sederhana bagimu?"

"Eh... entahlah. Tanpa tekanan, kukira. Damai. Rileks. Setidaknya aku tak perlu terlalu mengkhawatirkan kelangsungan hidupku. Kau tahu, seperti yang sering tertulis di buku. Kedewasaan identik dengan hidup yang stabil. Menjalani setiap hari sewajarnya."

"Apa kau yakin, dengan cara itu kau bisa terus hidup?" Mello mendesak.

"Aku tak melihat letak kerumitannya," balas Matt ringan.

"Camkan kata-kataku ini. Kau justru akan resah tepat ketika kau mencapai titik paling aman."

"Heh, kontradiktif sekali, _jenius_," goda Matt. Dia tersenyum. "Kau bilang begitu hanya karena kau sendiri tak bisa berhenti berlari."

Serangan balasan itu sejenak membuat Mello bungkam. Ketika suaranya terpantik kembali, dia berkata, "Tak ada yang salah dengan mengejar apa yang ingin dikejar. Aku punya tenaga untuk itu, jadi untuk apa kuingkari ambisiku?"

"Walaupun dalam perjalanan kau lelah setengah mati, kau akan tetap berlari?" dorong Matt lebih jauh.

"Kau tahu kan, aku bukan orang yang mudah menyerah?" Mello beretorika penuh percaya diri.

Matt meraih PSP-nya yang sempat terabaikan, kembali menyibukkan diri dengan eksplorasi imajiner di hadapannya. "Jangan mati sebelum kau membuktikannya."

"Tidak akan," Mello berikrar. Goresan pena dan desisan kertas memberitahu Matt bahwa dia telah kembali berkonsentrasi pada soal-soal latihan. Mengumpulkan kekuatan untuk melaju kembali.

Matt tak tahu kapan daya saing sahabatnya akan habis. Sejak mengenal Near, Mello tak pernah lagi menjumpai garis finis. Selalu ada kompetisi baru setiap hari, dengan semangat yang konstan teregenerasi.

Seringkali, di hatinya terbit rasa iri. Bukan rasa iri yang membangkitkan benci, bukan pula rasa iri yang mengobarkan amarah, melainkan rasa iri yang menghadirkan pemahaman, bahwa Mello telah menemukan panggilan hidupnya. Dia telah mendengar Suara Jiwa yang berkata, "Ikuti apa yang kau yakini. Jangan pernah berhenti."

Oleh sebab itulah, baginya Mello telah menjadi sosok yang menginspirasi. Oleh karena itulah, _**tiga**_ tetap berada di belakang _**dua**_. Semata-mata karena dia ingin menyokong punggung tegarnya yang tak lelah berusaha.

Di usia persimpangan menuju kedewasaan inilah dia tersadar, bahwa tak seharusnya seorang penyokong berada jauh dari pribadi yang memerlukan kehadirannya. Tak seharusnya mata ketiga jauh dari objek yang menguasai atensinya, bila dia masih ingin menyaksikan lebih banyak lagi peristiwa. Tak seharusnya pula seorang pengikut berada jauh dari sang pembuka jalan, bila dia ingin menapaki alur hidup yang sama, menghirup udara pelega rongga dada bersama-sama, serta saling berbagi dinamika perjalanan yang diiringi air mata maupun tawa.

_Apakah aku akan mati? Mati tanpa pernah merasakan hidup lagi?_

_Panggil aku_, pintanya tanpa suara. Panik menggapai-gapai asa. _Panggil aku, untuk kembali hidup!_

Matt menyibak tirai, lalu lebar-lebar membuka jendela. Lantai tiga, di sinilah keberuntungannya bermuara. Terlihat jelas ribuan bola cahaya menghantam permukaan sungai, menyebarluaskan serpihan demi serpihan sinar cemerlang ke segala penjuru. Paras sungai tampak semakin memesona dihiasi riak-riak mungil cahaya. Bianglala terus berotasi, meradiasikan segala pesona demi memuja keindahan cakrawala senja. Satu-dua perahu meluncur mulus di permukaan sungai, meninggalkan belahan air yang akhirnya terhempas berderai-derai. Pada ketinggian demikian akhirnya tercetus pinta. Pada ketinggian inilah jiwanya berteriak, ingin menemukan alasannya tercipta.

Dan ternyata, ada kalanya tak butuh waktu lama bagi Dunia untuk menjawab panggilan seorang anak manusia.

Telepon genggamnya berbunyi, menyuguhkan anomali.

Matt merogoh saku _jeans_-nya, menemukan komposisi angka tanpa nama di layar yang kini terang menyala. Deretan angka yang tertera di sana menunjukkan bahwa si penelepon—siapa pun dia—bukanlah warga negara ini. Atau setidaknya, tidak sedang berada di Inggris. Masih ada keraguan yang menggantung, maka Matt membiarkan gerakan jemarinya mematung. Namun, meskipun sudah dua kali diabaikan, pihak di seberang sana rupanya masih gigih mencoba. Matt akhirnya menyerah, membiarkan dirinya berinteraksi kembali dalam dunia suara, setelah bertahun-tahun berkomunikasi lewat tulisan semata.

"Aku sudah berpikir untuk menembakmu, kalau kau tidak menjawab pada hitungan ketiga."

"Mello!" sergahnya, terkejut luar biasa. Apa takdir tengah menggodanya? Mengapa sukar sekali untuk sekadar percaya?

"Tak salah lagi, _idiot_," balas lawan bicaranya. "Ya, ini aku. Aku perlu bantuanmu."

Untuk mengejar Kira. Untuk kembali berperang melawan kriminal megalomania. Untuk bergegas menyusul _**satu**_ yang kini menanti kerja sama _**dua**_ di medan laga.

Saat itu juga Matt percaya, dia dipanggil untuk memainkan kembali perannya. Mello telah memanggilnya—memanggilnya untuk kembali hidup.

Siapa yang mampu menghentikan _**dua**_ sementara, demi meminta _**tiga**_ turut serta?

Hanya _**satu**_.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, _**tiga**_ akan mengikuti _**dua**_ hingga ke akhir dunia, sebagaimana tangan takdir terbiasa menggoreskan jalan cerita.

* * *

><p>Dia hidup.<p>

Muda lagi merdeka.

Berjuta pilihan terbentang di hadapannya.

Dia mendedikasikan usia yang tersisa kepada pilihan paling mendebarkan (**paling gila**—_nuraninya menimpali deduksi logika_). Membantu Mello menangkap Kira, ancaman utama bagi penegakan keadilan di dunia. Sebuah petualangan yang didaulatnya tanpa takut pada petaka. Apa artinya petualangan tanpa intaian mara bahaya? Terlebih bila Mello yang menjadi pemuka rencana.

Hidup terlalu singkat untuk terus diam termangu-mangu.

Sebagai orang gila (_yang_ _menentang Kira; yang mempertaruhkan nyawa demi cita-cita gila si nomor __**dua**_), Matt tidak punya banyak waktu. Orang gila tak seharusnya ragu-ragu, karena hati selalu berkata bahwa merekalah yang nomor _**satu**_. Mereka giat memastikan dunia berjalan sebagaimana yang mereka inginkan.

Kuat memikul impian-impian masif di pundak. Cepat menanggulangi gejolak ambisi yang menghempas silih berganti. Tangguh menghadapi caci maki dari pihak luar yang tak sedikitpun memahami. Teguh hidup sesuai cara yang dikehendaki hati.

Mello bukan hanya memanggilnya untuk kembali hidup. Mello ternyata sanggup melantangkan sisi petualangnya yang dahulu hanya bergaung sayup-sayup.

_**Dua**_ resmi membuat _**tiga**_ gila.

_**Tiga**_ berterima kasih untuk itu. _**Tiga**_ tahu dia akan bahagia menjadi orang gila. Sudah begitu lama motivasi hidupnya merana terpenjara.

Selain dikaruniai keberanian yang dahsyat, orang gila memiliki satu lagi berkah istimewa. Mereka bisa melihat apa yang tak bisa dilihat oleh orang biasa. Status ini disandang Matt dengan bangga, dan demi merayakan kebebasannya berekspresi, dia berkata, "Mungkin pada dasarnya kalian tidak terlalu jauh berbeda."

"Demi Tuhan, kau benar-benar sudah gila."

Kali ini, Matt tidak menahan diri lagi. Dia tertawa keras-keras. Mengekspresikan kepuasannya lepas-lepas.

Pemuda berambut merah itu menurunkan kaca jendela, membiarkan angin malam mengobrak-abrik rambutnya dengan apik. Mobil yang mereka kendarai melaju semakin cepat di hamparan jalan raya. Saat itu pukul dua dini hari. Matt baru saja tiba di New York setelah menempuh perjalanan yang cukup melelahkan dari London. Tak lama setelah dia mendarat di bandara, Matt mendapati dirinya dibawa pergi oleh Mello yang memang tak pernah betah menunggu. Sepanjang perjalanan Mello menceritakan garis besar misi soliter yang dijalaninya selama lima tahun terakhir.

"Lihat siapa yang bicara," tangkis Matt renyah. "Kau menjadi tangan kanan ketua mafia paling berbahaya di Los Angeles, menyandera Kepala Kepolisian Jepang, menculik Yagami Sayu lalu melakukan transaksi untuk mendapatkan Death Note, meledakkan markas saat terancam akan tewas, bekerja sama dengan salah satu anggota SPK, hingga akhirnya bertemu orang yang membuatmu mengharamkan kematian. Wow, Mello. Kau bisa saja _game over_ sewaktu-waktu, tapi ternyata kau cukup kuat untuk sampai di titik ini."

"Aku tidak maju untuk lalu berhenti begitu saja," geram Mello tajam, tetap berkonsentrasi menyetir. "Menyerah berarti kalah."

Matt memalingkan wajah dari degup jantung kota megapolitan yang tak kunjung tidur. Kaca mobil dibiarkannya tetap terbuka. Helai demi helai rambutnya menggelora diterjang aliran udara. Kedua matanya bersinar terang. "Itu," ucapnya sembari terkekeh kecil, "adalah Mello yang kutahu. Selalu bisa lolos bahkan di detik-detik terakhir. Aku cuma tidak menyangka Near mampu melakukannya juga. Bayangkan! Hujan dolar di Lower Manhattan! Kepungan pemuja Kira terburai karena serbuan pedang bermata dua: uang. Benar-benar tindakan eskapis yang dramatis. Brilian!"

"Kalau tidak mengenalmu, aku akan mengira kau memujanya," Mello menggerutu.

"Tidak, tidak seekstrim itu," bantah Matt tenang. "Aku sekadar memuji. Tak sampai memuja."

Dia menghempaskan tubuhnya di jok, menarik nafas dalam-dalam, lalu bertanya lagi dengan nada yang lebih serius. "Jadi… seperti apa dia sekarang?"

Buku-buku jari Mello mengeras di balik balutan sarung tangan kulit hitamnya, menimbulkan tonjolan yang berkilau terkena paparan cahaya kota. "Tetap sama. Tak ada yang berbeda."

"Aku tak percaya."

Sehembus dengusan. Sehela nada bertahan, berbaur lugasnya pertanyaan. "Kenapa?"

"Karena kau _kini_ berbeda. Aku tidak sedang membicarakan bekas lukamu, atau penampilan fisikmu, meskipun kuakui aku agak terkejut saat pertama kali melihatmu. Tidak—aku _tahu_ perubahan besar sedang terjadi padamu, Mello. Kau tak bisa menyembunyikannya dariku."

"Ucapanmu tak berlandasan."

"Namun, bukan berarti tak tepat sasaran."

"Kau sungguh keras kepala!" Mello meninggikan suara.

"Bukan berita baru," Matt mendebat, tak gentar oleh gertakan klasik itu. Dia menatap Mello, membaurkan keingintahuan seorang pengamat dengan kesabaran seorang sahabat. "Sesuatu yang tak berarti mustahil memicu reaksi, bukan begitu, _jenius_?"

Lampu lalu lintas berubah warna. Dalam waktu beberapa detik, kuning tersingkir. Merah sigap berjaya. Velositas mobil terbenam. Tak akan melaju sebelum hijau meraja.

"… _kami_ masih berkompetisi," Mello berkata tertahan, perlahan-lahan melepas sumbat kebenaran.

_Itu saja? _batin Matt penasaran.

Mello cepat mengkontradiksi, sehingga keraguan itu hanya hinggap sekejap. "Namun kali ini, _**aku**_lah yang akan menunggu_**nya**_."

Secercah cengiran kecil merekah. _Ah, adanya suatu implikasi_. _Berdiri sama tinggi, tak ada yang melaju sendiri_. _Dia yang menunggu untuk dikejar. Kau yang mengejar tanpa menunggu. Ada hal-hal yang tak mati oleh separasi_.

Matt mengulum senyum. "Persaingan ini… kau menikmatinya."

"Matt—!" Mello memperingatkan, mencegat Matt maju menjabarkan.

"Sejak dulu, kau terobsesi untuk menjadi nomor satu. Mulanya aku berpikir kau hanya mengejar peringkat, tapi ternyata eksistensi Near turut terlibat. Sekarang aku mengerti. Dialah alasanmu bertahan."

Elaborasi belum usai. "Pasti ada alasan kenapa L tak segera menunjuk penerus saat dia berangkat ke Jepang. Mungkin L mengerti, bahwa selama kau terus mengejar Near, dia pun akan berusaha untuk terus mengunggulimu. Aku tak akan heran jika penundaan adalah cara L untuk melihat sejauh mana kemampuan kalian berkembang."

Mendengar nama L disebut, Mello berucap getir, "Dia akan memilih Near. L pasti akan memilih Near."

"Tidak tanpa mempertimbangkan keberadaanmu."

"Sialan! Kenapa kau begitu keras kepala, hah? Kau bicara seakan-akan kau tahu segalanya!"

Hening sejenak. Retak karena Matt tergelak.

"Kau pun seperti berasumsi keputusan L sudah bulat, padahal kenyataannya memutuskan pun dia tak sempat."

Terdengar nafas yang menderu, pertanda amarah dikekang membisu.

"Menyerah berarti kalah," goda Matt, mengutip prinsip hidup pribadi yang tengah duduk di kursi pengemudi.

Tiga. Dua. Satu. Lampu hijau menyerbu.

Mobil melesat kembali. Udara malam mulai terasa menggigit. Hawa dingin sedikit demi sedikit mencubit. Matt menaikkan kaca jendela, merapatkan _vest_ miliknya, lalu membiarkan jok kulit menjadi bantalan bagi punggungnya yang letih. Sesungguhnya, dia tak bermaksud menciptakan diam yang mencekam seperti ini. Matt bukan ingin memprovokasi, dia semata ingin membuat Mello mengerti. Peluru demi peluru verbal tidak ditembakkan demi membunuh harga diri, melainkan agar sahabatnya tersadar, agar Mello membuka mata lebih lebar. Seperti yang kini dia lakukan. Agar tak tercipta satu lagi kesalahpahaman.

_Aku ingin kau bahagia, Mello. Tak ada manusia yang bahagia hidup dalam prasangka._

"Kau berubah," Mello akhirnya berkata.

"Kita semua berubah. Mengingkarinya adalah kebodohan."

Kerutan timbul di sela-sela rambut pirang yang menutupi dahi. "Sejak kapan kau jadi pandai beretorika?" Mello menuntut.

"Sejak kau pintar mencari celah untuk menyangkal," balas Matt santai. Dia menatap Mello lembut. "Kau bilang, _**kau**_lah yang akan menunggu_**nya**_. Kau tak mungkin menunggu tanpa lebih dulu melampaui Near. Langkah awal untuk menggenggam kemenangan itu adalah dengan jujur pada dirimu sendiri. Akuilah hal-hal—dan orang-orang—yang membuat hidupmu bermakna. Siapa yang dulu mengajariku untuk tidak mengingkari ambisi?"

"Bagaimana kalau aku menolak saran _bodoh_mu itu, Matt?"

"Berarti kau tak lebih dari _idiot_ yang bersembunyi di balik status jenius."

Matt sukses mendaratkan tamparan tak kasat mata. Wajah Mello merona seketika.

"Kau akan mem_bayar_," desisnya.

"_Roger that_. Tagih aku setelah kau berhasil mengejar apa yang ingin kau kejar. Kita punya banyak waktu, kok," tandas Matt dengan suara bergetar menahan tawa. Tak ubahnya masa kanak-kanak mereka, Mello tetaplah sumber keceriaannya yang utama.

Jam digital di dasbor menunjukkan pukul tiga dini hari. Mendadak, sesuatu berbunyi.

Kegelian terhempas, dihantam panggilan alam yang melibas keras.

"… Mello."

Sunyi.

"Mello!" Mendesak. Gelisah.

"Apa lagi?" Terdesak. Lelah.

"Ayo kita singgah ke restoran Cina terdekat!"

"Apa? Yang benar saja!"

"Aku lapar. Di apartemenmu pasti tak ada apa-apa kecuali cokelat dan makanan kaleng."

"Keberatan?" Menindas.

"Jelas!" Memelas.

"Kau tak punya hak untuk pro—"

"Aku sudah bosan dengan pizza dan pasta," potong Matt. "Cukup dengan kuliner Italia. Saatnya beralih ke masakan Cina!"

Mello menggerung frustasi. Dia menepikan mobil ke sisi jalan setelah menemukan restoran Cina yang masih buka. "Kegilaanmu memang nyata. Turunlah, tapi jangan lama-lama!"

Tanpa disadarinya, Mello telah menjulurkan umpan yang amat menggiurkan.

Matt menyambarnya dengan cekatan. "Nah, untuk menyambut kedatanganku di Amerika… kau yang _bayar_, ya?"

Habis sabar, Mello serta-merta menampar punggung Matt yang semena-mena.

Darahnya semakin mendidih karena alih-alih mengaduh pedih, Matt malah tertawa geli.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Matt, sampai detik ini, tak pernah menyesal menjadi mata ketiga.

Menyenangkan sekali menikmati aksi dua manusia yang sarat dinamika. Dia bahagia menempati kedudukannya sebagai pengamat setia; tidak terlibat sepenuhnya, namun masih dimungkinkan jarak untuk leluasa menganalisa.

Yang dilihatnya bukan lagi persaingan tanpa harapan. Sama sekali bukan kompetisi konvensional. Tidaklah irasional jika keduanya saling memahami secara natural.

Yang disaksikannya tak lagi sebatas _**dua **_versus _**satu**_.

Di balik persaingan konstan, tersimpan kenyataan yang bertakhta bisu. Mengikuti aliran pertanda hingga ke hulu, di sanalah dia mendapati kebenaran yang padu.

_**Satu**_ dan _**dua**_, secara rahasia, telah menyatu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Kau, pengejar ambisi._

_Dia, pembakar obsesi._

_Aku, pelontar atensi._

_Kisah seperti apa lagi yang akan kalian pentaskan? _

_Jangan lupakan, aku duduk di kursi terdepan. _

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Satu, dua, tiga_

_Dari sanalah semua bermula_

_Satu, dua, tiga_

_Tidakkah hatimu tergerak bertanya_

_Di posisi keberapa kau berada_

_Satu, dua, ataukah tiga?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FINIS**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: Selesai sudah perjuangan selama sebulan terakhir. Leganya~! *peluk trio MMN*

Belum pernah saya se-_enjoy_ ini menulis Matt. Bukan berarti porsi Matt di _Enigma_, _Metafora_ dan _Beyond Blood_ gak dikerjakan dengan serius lho… hanya saja, di fanfic inilah saya bisa mengotak-atik Matt sebebas-bebasnya—termasuk membuatnya 'menggigit' Mello dengan cara yang manis. Matt lebih memilih berkata jujur dengan risiko diamuk Mello, dibanding membiarkannya terjebak dalam prasangka yang selama ini membuatnya rendah diri. Satu kesimpulan saya untuk tindakannya itu adalah: Matt mencintai dengan berani ;)

Di fanfic ini, Matt berusia sembilan belas tahun. Fanfic ini pun mulai ditulis ketika saya masih berusia sembilan belas tahun. Selama sembilan belas tahun itu pula, telah hadir banyak orang yang setia mendampingi, baik di dunia nyata maupun di dunia maya. Dari interaksi-interaksi penuh arti itulah, saya menemukan panggilan hidup yang pasti saya ikuti sampai mati. Saya ingin terus menulis, menulis sampai nyawa ini habis.

Apakah para pembaca sudah mendengar panggilan hidup dari kedalaman palung hati? Jika memang sudah, beranikanlah diri untuk melangkah. Sekarang saatnya menciptakan masa depan yang kita inginkan!

Keyakinan sekokoh ini gak mungkin terbentuk tanpa dorongan pembaca semua. Terima kasih telah memberi saya kepercayaan yang begitu besar untuk tetap ada di sini. Meskipun latar belakang, tempat tinggal, usia, dan jalan hidup kita berbeda-beda, saya yakin kita bersatu di dalam cerita.

Kesan, pesan, kritik maupun saran selalu ditunggu via _**review**_. Sampai jumpa lagi di kesempatan berikutnya! :D

**~Azureila**


End file.
